Dhi Kibil, Hi Kidhuz
by Gina Moriarty
Summary: [Her Silver, His Gold] Thorin Oakenshield, having met Ariana Hayward of the Shire, has his thoughts set on both her and Erebor. Companion to Of Silver And Gold - a collection of one-shots, not necessarily chronological, but I will tell you when they take place.
1. Writing

_Ariana put aside her tea and took it from him. She slid her finger under the flap and broke the wax seal, then removed the parchment from its envelope. Unfolding it carefully, she began to read._

[From _Of Silver and Gold_, 'Bilbo's Return']

-x-

Thorin sat in his quarters, an inkpot and some parchment borrowed from Ori sat in front of him, a quill perched in his hand. He stared at the offending paper uneasily. Slowly, he began to write.

-x-

_Ariana,_

_It has been some time since we met, and I hope that you have not yet forgotten me – I have not forgotten you. In truth, you have been on my mind over many nights and you have helped me keep my sanity in the Quest for my Kingdom. If you wish to know the outcome, I am pleased to say that I have reclaimed it, and while the task to rebuild it is arduous, yet again you come to my aid in staying sound of mind._

_But having mere thoughts of you is not what I wish for, and this is why I write this letter._

_I ask you, in the hopes you will say yes, to come to Erebor. I should like to see your face once more, and this time come to know you a little better. Our last meeting was far too brief and I would like to remedy that._

_I shall keep this letter short, for my time is running low. I have a Kingdom to restore._

_I remain hopeful that our paths will meet again._

_Thorin_

-x-

He read the letter over, and nodded to himself. He folded up the parchment and placed it in an envelope before sealing it with deep blue wax. Thorin resolved himself to deliver it to Bilbo lest he lose his courage.

Like he had the previous seven times.


	2. Courting

"_What exactly did Thorin say about me?"_

_Bilbo stirred his stew around, thinking. "I remember it being quite odd, actually. It had been a quiet day and, out of nowhere, he appears beside me and – in a low voice – asks about Hobbit courting. I don't remember the exact words he used, but whatever they were, they had me lost for words!" He gave a chuckle._

[From _Of Silver and Gold_, 'Journey to Rivendell']

-x-

The sun was setting and the Company had to make camp. While the view from the top of the Carrock was gorgeous, it was also windy and impractical, so they began to make their way down the rocky outpost until they found a suitable cave.

Most of the Dwarves settled down to sleep after a quick dinner of dried jerky. Gandalf sat at the back of the cave, snoring gently with his eyes wide open (how strange). Fili and Kili sat on either side of the fire, which had been set up near the mouth of the cave. Kili seemed to be working on a wood carving, while his older brother seemed content to sharpen his swords (and knives and axes).

Bilbo sat near the edge of the cliff, watching silently as the stars began to twinkle into life.

"Mr Baggins."

Bilbo jumped, looking up to find Thorin standing behind him.

"You know you can call me Bilbo."

Thorin's only reply was to sit down on the ground next to him. "I have a few questions to ask you."

"Uh, sure. What about?" Bilbo watched Thorin, confused. The Dwarf seemed somewhat uncomfortable – the very opposite of how he usually bore himself.

"Hobbit culture." Thorin's voice was low and quiet, as though he was worried he may be overheard. "Courting, to be specific."

Bilbo sputtered. He had _not_ been expecting that. He found himself stammering instead of answering, but when he could speak, the only word he could get out was, "_Why?_"

But Thorin would not tell him that eve, nor the next, though when they finally reached the safety of Beorn's farm, Thorin finally divulged in his curiosity.

Everyone else was asleep. Gandalf had assured them of their safety that night, so no watches needed to be taken. There was a small fire going on the hearth, in front of which sat Burglar and Prince.

"I… I met someone," said Thorin. "In the Shire. I was lost and she helped me on my way."

Bilbo raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips. "Who?"

"She lived the other end of your street."

Thinking for a moment, Bilbo realised who he was referring to. A grin spread across his face. "Ariana? Ariana Hayward?" Thorin's refusal to look at him was all the confirmation Bilbo needed, and he gave a quiet laugh. "Well, she is a lovely girl, from what Hamlicar tells me. I, however, have not spoken to her terribly much, though her family are indeed good people."

"That is not what I asked of."

"Yes, sorry. Courting habits was it? Funny, I didn't think Dwarves were interested in women not of their own kin."

"Funny, I don't remember asking your opinion." Thorin glared at Bilbo, wiping the Hobbit's smile off his face.

Bilbo cleared his throat. "Well, hmm." He recalled the memories from when he was younger, when his mother had told him about how she and her father had come to be a couple. "Walks through the Shire are best, as it gives the couple time alone to talk to and learn more about each other. If there are parties happening around their courtship, which is likely, they will often attend them together. Gifts are often expected between the two as well."

"What kind of gifts?"

"Well it really depends on the family. Some men give their sweethearts flowers, or wooden crafts made by their hand. It's also not unusual for women to give their partner baked goods."

Thorin nodded, staring at the fire as he took it all in. He looked over at his nephews, where tucked into Fili's sleeve he could see the small wooden lion's head Kili had made. Bringing his eyes to his hands, he hoped he had the skill to make something as intricately detailed as that lion. What would Ariana even want anyway?

He heaved a sigh. What point was there in wondering anyhow? He had no idea if she remembered him. And if she did, would she even consider courtship? It was not an answer he wished to think about, so instead he bade Bilbo goodnight and went to settle down on the hay to sleep.


	3. Dreaming

Takes place directly after the previous chapter.

* * *

><p>Thorin dreamed.<p>

It was his sister's wedding. She looked radiant in her jewel-hemmed dress, beaming up at her betrothed as they shared their vows.

Vili smiled at Dis, his eyes only on her as they walked back through the celebrating crowds and leading the way into the Dining Halls where they would feast for the first dinner of seven.

But while in the Dining Hall, the fire situated at one end of the room burned brighter and fiercer, yet no one but Thorin noticed. He called out to his sister and his new brother, but they couldn't hear him. None seated at the table could hear him.

He could only watch as flames consumed the room, eating away at the oblivious feasters. Dis and Vili were last, still gazing at each other, so decadently in love, but they disappeared into the inferno.

Thorin woke.

Sitting up, he gazed about his room in Erebor, sweat on his face and his breathing heavy. It took him a moment to realise it had only been a dream.

There was movement beside him, and he looked down to see brown hair and pointed ears.

_Ariana_.

Thinking of her name seemed to wake her, and she opened her glorious honey-brown eyes.

"Thorin?" She sat up, studying his face. "What's wrong?"

He explained the scene to her. After, she smiled softly and stroked his arm.

"It's alright, my love. It was merely a dream. Dis is safe, and Vili is in Mahal's Halls. The dragon cannot hurt them now." She stretched up to kiss his cheek. "Come, lay back down. Rest properly, your family is safe."

Thorin did as he was told, and curved himself around the warmth of Ariana's back, sliding his hand down to rest on the curve of her growing belly.

He slept soundly that night, and when he woke again, he felt refreshed and with new hope.

But he also woke in the midst of an overly large house. Beorn's house. His heart sank.

It had all been a dream.


End file.
